The present invention relates to certain N-(heterocyclyl)-methylacetanilides and their use as herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,544 to John F. Olin discloses herbicidal 2-halo-N-(cyclicimidoalkylene)-substituted acetanilides.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,410, 4,097,262 and 4,104,051 to Jiin-Duey Cheng disclose herbicidal bromo- and chloro-acetamides containing oxo- and dioxocyclicimidoalkylene substituents.
German Offenlegungschrifft No. 2,704,281, published Aug. 3, 1978, and Belgian Pat. No. 863,565, issued Aug. 2, 1978, disclose herbicidal N-heterocyclylmethyl-halo-acetanilides.
German Offenlegungschrifft No. 2,702,102, published July 20, 1978, discloses fungicidal N-azolylacetyl-N-phenylalanines.
German Offenlegungschrifft No. 2,805,525, published Aug. 17, 1978, discloses herbicidal 2-alkenylchloroacetanilides.